The Curse Of Silence
by vvacuo
Summary: She's been cursed by Hao in every possible way, her past is all gone, and her future is something she can't change unless her owner has mercy. She doesn't have anything left... nothing but Ren. RenxOC
1. Preface

**Space, If That's What It Is - ********

_I can't feel my body, I can't feel my hair brushing against my back, but still I know it's there. I also know there aren't any clothes covering my skin, if that's what it is. I know what's here. I know what's been here since I'm here, but, what happened before? Who am I? I know that I once knew my name. That I once loved someone, although I already forgot what love and loving is. I just recall that it's feeling something for someone you appreciate, something good. Feelings… what are they, anyway?_

_Now every Word I think of is one more question. One more doubt. _

_I remember that when I first got here I was desperate to find a way out of here. Then, I just gave up. I could cry before, trying to get out, and then I just gave it all away. I couldn't feel any more pain; I couldn't feel anything at all. I know I have memories, memories I can't remember, but I know I used to have a life. _

_My soul has been floating around for about 6 years and two thirds. I guess I'm about to turn 14. I would be about to turn 14, _if _I was alive. It's all dark. My body, if that's what it is, feels lost. It doesn't even move, it's just floating, leading to nowhere. _

_I am nowhere. I am nothing. I am nobody. _

_But, at least I know that I once was someone. I once existed. Perhaps the one who ruled the world (I believe people used to call him God) decided to hate me and took my life away, then left my soul wonder here. _

_But I needed to think about what I would do in the next 10, 20, 50, 100 years… I had to think about something. Or maybe I could just let my mind go blank. Yeah… that sounded like the best option to me. For now, that was all I was going to do. _

_And then, after 6 years and two thirds, there was an image. There was a… male. _

_Yeah, I guess those are called males, men, boys… _

_His hair was dark purple, and it had a spike, too. He had some yellow, completely gorgeous eyes. Then I remembered that I had a gift, I could see people's souls through their eyes. I –for the first time after such a long time- moved my body, if that's what it is, closer to the image. I looked at his eyes. He was a very __serious, logical, egotistical, and emotionally aloof person. But deep in his heart, he was the kindest person in the world, and he would give up his life for anyone he cared about. He was walking, in a forest, with some other people. I tried to pull away my sight from the boy with the yellow eyes to see the rest, but it was useless, it's like he was holding my sight. My Eyes began to close, finally able to look away, still not able to look to the rest to the people. With the image, I was now able to distinguish left and right, up and down. My gaze was down, my eyelids were heavy. I felt like I could sleep now, it was like I was waiting to see that unknown boy all this time, and that I could rest until I saw his face, still not knowing who the hell he was. _

_My eyes were completely closed now, I noticed that since the image wasn't visible anymore, but there was light behind my eyelids. _

_Then I felt something; in my chest, in my heart, in my whole body, if that's what it is. I felt emotions. My eyes opened quickly, looking again at the boy, which wasn't moving anymore. Darkness changed into seeing some of my memories, he was everywhere._

_Ren… Ren Tao. That was his name. Now I remembered everything, at least about him. I was glad; now that I was sure I once lived. I felt tears streaming down my face furiously, falling down to reach nowhere. I somehow knew he was alive, I knew he was in Earth; I knew that –unlike me- he was living… If that's what it is._


	2. Trust

**Trust**

Yoh, Horo Horo, Ren and Anna were having dinner at the Asakura residence. Ryu was making the dishes. Ren wasn't eating anything; he quietly sat in front of the table, trying to ignore Horo Horo's excited and loud voice.

"I can't wait to go to America! We're going to have so much fun! Just us men" He said proudly, grabbing Yoh and Ren from the neck. Yoh was calmly smiling, while Ren was really annoyed.

"Shut the hell up, already!" Ren said.

"What makes you think there will be just men?" Anna said calmly

Ryu came in to see what was happening

"What do you mean by that, Madam? Are you coming with us?" Ryu asked

"Of course not. I'm not letting Yoh take any chances, so I'm sending someone I trust to watch over him" When she finished, she took the last bit of steamed rice, and then drank some of her tea. Yoh looked disappointed, but smiled. Everyone was surprised.

"So you mean a chick is coming with us? Is she pretty?" Horo Horo asked desperately.

And stood up quickly, making everyone jump.

"She is coming with you. I will talk to her now, and she will be with you in America when you get there. She has her own airplane" She looked at everyone in the room, staring at them one by one. "You are not allowed to bother her. If you do, I will know that, and since she is a very good friend of mine, I will know if you do, then I will personally rip your head off and throw it into a fire"

"Yes, m'am!" Everyone was shocked and scared, terrified, actually. Anna walked out of the room, put her shoes and coat on and walked out of the house.

There was silence for a moment. Everyone was still looking at the closed door. They were all curious about the girl that was going to be with them.

"Wow… seriously, dude, how can you stand living with her?" Horo Horo asked Yoh

"Well… I guess I already got used to her" He said smiling, almost laughing.

Ren was too busy thinking about the girl that would be with them. There was a voice telling him this was for good, but he never noticed that. He was just staring at the floor, thinking.

After an hour, Anna came back. Ren was gone, and Horo Horo and Yoh were sleeping.

Anna changed her clothes and went to sleep. She stared at the sky, hoping Yoh doesn't get into trouble while he's gone.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter . If there are reviews I'll put the third one today :D


	3. Gate

Um… hi!!! n___n

I'd like to thank to all the ones that are Reading my story so far, and to the ones that will read it (the point is, if you're Reading this, thank you)

I just wanted to clear out some things first, please **read this **before you start Reading the chapter, or read it at the end, as you like, but just read it.

As my first review said, the summary sounds like a heavy Mary Sue (Mary Sue is a perfect character who is completely beautiful and is nearly perfect, she barely even has defects and everybody loves her. Normally they also have a special power making the character superior to the rest. For example, let's say that in Harry Potter there's an OC who can do magic without using a magic stick) I do admit it does sounds like a VERY heavy Mary Sue, but it really isn't. You'll find out why until the very end =)

And also at the end I'll maybe upload some pictures I drew of my OC. I was probably thinking you were curious, to find out everything you must follow this story until the very end!! *evil laugh*

Please **review** even if you don't like it, even if you're just going to post "…" I'll just know you read the chapter, and that seriously means the whole world to me!!! How could I possibly continue it if I don't have any readers?

Thank you, and I'm really sorry for this n____n I know it was long, and I won't write anything like this… (maybe un the end..)

Now back tot he story :3

**Gate**

**Shizuka**

I patiently waited for the number 6 to appear in the digital clock. I stared at its light with my hands folded, and then decided I could save some time. I stood up and took an unnecessary shower and then dried my hair with a towel. Sometimes its length bothered me. I grabbed some black shorts and a gray tank top, and then covered it with my usual long purple coat that ended above my knees.

I sat at the table that was in front of the biggest window in my room. I looked at the stars. Then the door opened, and I saw Annette, one of the maids, entering with my breakfast.

"Claire prepared your favorite breakfast today, since you're leaving. Also, your things are inside your bag" She said while she placed everything in the table with a smile.

"Thank you, Annette" I said without moving my eyes.

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy your trip" She smiled

I nodded. She was still smiling, and then walked to the door. It took her about 15 seconds to get out, although her gait was fast. When I was finally alone, I took the food and placed it in a container I kept in one of the safe boxes, and then put it inside my bag along with other stuff. I also took some bottled water from the fridge.

I sat in the living room, reading one of my favorite books; _Romeo and Juliet. _It always made me wonder about my future. I had replaced things like food that were in my bag with other things. I had a first aid kit, water, dried food, some blankets, and for me, a couple of books, along with my breakfast.

"Madam, your limousine is ready" Andrew, one of the butlers, announced.

"Thank you" I said as I walked outside.

I stared at the window, watching every tree I saw. After a while, when we were close enough to the airport, I asked the driver to stop and told him I wanted to walk. When he did, he quickly opened the door for me and then got into the car again when I began to walk, but didn't begin to drive again until I was out of his sight.

I'm damned. I knew that. In my way to the airport, there was a homeless boy sitting in a lonely corner of the street. When I was beside him I stopped. He was a gorgeous little boy. I wish I had feelings, if I had them I'm sure I would be about to cry right now.

But I don't.

He looked at me with dark green eyes full of tears, and a face covered with dirt. He was thin. I took out the container with my breakfast and gave it to him. He looked scared.

"Here," I said and offered him the food. He folded his legs with his arms, while he shook and sobbed. I took a couple of steps back and left the container in front of him and then kept walking.

When I reached the airport, Sasha was waiting for me. He led me to the airplane. Then I saw a group of people in another airplane, about 50 meters away from mine. I noticed a boy with blue hair, that's the only thing I saw, and then I got on the airplane. I sat, and then Sasha came to ask me if I wanted anything to eat. I shook my head.

"Well then, I'll talk to the other's airplane captain, and then we'll take off" He said with a smile.

"Okay" I said

He made a bow and headed to the other airplane.

Sometimes I wonder if _he _forces everyone to smile and be nice to me. They probably want me to go to hell. But they're just humans…. Humans

Sasha walked toward the Tao airplane, still smiling. When they were around people, they always smiled. Nobody knew what they did in their spare time. Shizuka was sometimes annoyed by that. She thought that everyone damned her inside their minds when they were with her, but she didn't really care. She was wrong; the crew loved her like a daughter or a younger sister, according to their age. For Sasha, she was like her sister. He smiled at everyone. Asakura Yoh and Ryu smiled at him, Horo Horo was confused, and Ren thought that seeing the gorgeous blonde man with light blue eyes was annoying.

"Hello, I am Sasha; I serve to Shizuka-sama. I am her captain. Who is in charge of the airplane?" He said, still smiling. Ren was getting really pissed off because of that.

"I am, what do you want?" He said arrogantly

"Oh. I just wanted to assure that we were going to follow you. If anything happened to our airplane, please continue. I will take Shizuka-sama to the American airplane even if I have to carry her with my own arms" He said, still smiling

'_What's with this guy?' _"Sure" Ren said, looking away

"Thank you" Yoh said

Sasha nodded, still smiling, and then headed to the airplane he was just about to fly.

"Wow… they sure are serviceable. I wonder who we are dealing with." Horo Horo said to himself, although someone didn't notice that and answered

"Probably with miss 'I am the greatest'" Ren said annoyed while he got on the plane. Horo Horo and Yoh shrugged and then followed Ren.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 3!! Yay!! Please R&R n_n


	4. Fire

**Fire**

**Shizuka**

I was sitting quietly, doing nothing but staring outside my window, watching the clouds go by slowly. Then Sasha came out from the cabinet with a worried look.

"Madam, I'm afraid that the other airplane crashed, but everyone is safe. Should we continue our way?" He asked

"Can we land anywhere nearby?" I asked, planning to get there.

"Sure. Please fasten your seatbelt; we will land in a few minutes"

I did as he said, and waited. We were landing in less than 3 minutes. Sasha came to let me know I could go outside. I walked through the airplane's hallway and then finally saw the door opening, letting a bright light inside.

**Ren**

We waited for the girl outside her airplane. I was wondering why did would Yoh need a babysitter, but I guess I could just ignore her.

"Yoh-dono, I feel curious about this girl. It's just that it's hard to believe Anna-sama trusts her enough to make her come with you" Amidamaru said

"Now that you mention it…" Yoh said with a doubtful expression "Well! I guess we can just wait here for her"

The same guy who talked to me before came out of the airplane. I could barely even see because the airplane had lifted dirt from the landing. He helped a girl out. All I could see was long, brown, straight hair and a purple coat. He took her hand and didn't let go until she was about to reach the floor. Then he jumped and made me realize that the last stair was high. When he reached the floor, he slowly grabbed the fragile girl's waist and put her on the ground. As they approached I could see her more clearly. Her skin was pale, no, white. Completely white, even grayish and a little bluish, as if she was dead. Her eyes were closed. She had side bangs and brown hair.

Then my mind began to process everything; brown and long hair, purple clothing, pale skin…

Could it be?

Was it really _her?_

_She_ was probably the only one that tried hard to be my friend. I can't recall much, just that I used to care for her as much as I would care for my sister Jun. It felt weird… caring for someone that wasn't related to me, and that wouldn't help me become shaman king, but I guess it wasn't _that _wrong to care for at least one person in this damned world.

I _tried _to remember the days I spent with her; nothing. My mind was blank. It's been 6 years since I saw her. I couldn't really know if she had changed a lot or not; I couldn't really know what she looked like today… or if she was even alive. I imagined her dying, I imagined her death. I can only recall a little; I believe I was one of the only ones she actually really cared for. As I thought about her death, I felt my hands shaking, and a cold breeze rushed down through my spine, even with this weather. Horror consumed my body for a brief moment.

She walked toward us. Her way of moving was plain, but strong; like a robot. She reached our group in no time. Her eyes didn't move, or at least they didn't look at me. Her eyelids looked heavy, and her eyes were completely black at the top, and at the bottom they became lighter until they were white. They were very plain and dull. There wasn't a pupil; it's as if she was hypnotized.

Nope. Not _her. Her _eyes were something you couldn't forget easily, maybe even impossible to; at least for me. They were completely beautiful; her eyelashes were long, thick and black, her iris was silver and was always bright and shining, as if a sun was right in front of her. Her eyes were probably the most noticeable thing about her, besides her pale skin, her brown hair, and that she looked really weak and was very skinny.

She was _exactly _like her; Brown, kind of straight hair, but longer. Pale skin, but even paler, as if she was _dead_, and her eyes, which were _completely _different, as different as oil and water. The shape was very similar, but _her _look was dominated by her silver eyes.

I didn't notice that the plane had taken off. I couldn't make myself believe there was someone who couldn't notice such a huge thing disappearing from the background.  
But then, I was right there.

"Hi, I am Asakura Yoh! And you must be…" Yoh said stretching his hand, and she did as well. They shook hands

"I am Nakamura Shizuka. Nice to meet you." She said. Her voice was brief. Her face was expressionless. Yoh and the rest smiled at her. She just stared at us, still expressionless

She had a calm, girly voice. It was actually sweet… sort of motherly.

My brain was slow. It began to process again what she just said; her voice, her name… her _last _name.

Nakamura.

_Nakamura._

What the hell?!

* * *

I was too confused. I stared at the fire; it burned furiously -yet slowly- every piece of wood that was there. I found a stick beside me, and then tossed it into the fire. The fire wrapped its arms around it, consuming it slowly. In a couple of minutes the stick turned into ashes.

Horo Horo felt attracted to her. He blushed when he introduced himself. Ryu asked her out, even asked her to be his girlfriend, just like he did with every pretty girl, it didn't surprise me anymore. I could see in Yoh's eyes that he thought she was pretty, but not attracted.

Luckily, she sat in front of me, with the bonfire between us. I could watch her without having her notice. Somehow I enjoyed that. I guess I understand the blushing when you talk to her. She_ was _attractive. Every time I look at her, I watch her more closely. I was starting to get a little worried about myself; paying that much attention to a girl. Her hair was dark brown with side bangs. Her eyebrows were black and thin. Her lips and nose were like any other, thin and well defined. Her coat was dark purple, it looked warm and a bit too big for her. Her skin looked as soft as a baby's skin, and the color looked as if she was dead; pale and grayish. Her face was expressionless. Her hands looked soft and delicate, with long fingers. In general, she looked fragile; so fragile that you felt like you needed to protect her, so fragile you could break all her bones if you hugged her too tight, as fragile –and beautiful- as a white rose. Her eyes were catching. They looked nowhere. At the top they were black, and as they reached the bottom they became lighter until they were completely white. Once again I mention there wasn't a pupil. They looked deep, as if there was a whole universe inside them.

As I stared at her, I realized she wasn't just attractive. She was beautiful… completely beautiful.

I was almost sure she was the one I knew. But those weren't her eyes. That wasn't even her name, although she has the same last name. I had been trying to recall her name, but it's useless. I'm starting to think I'm just getting confused. I don't know… the curiosity was getting me annoyed. Why did I care so much about who she was, anyway? I decided to leave it for now; I'd know the answer later.

"Hey, dude, what's with him? He's been weird since we took off the plane," Horo Horo told Yoh

"Well, maybe he forgot something on the plane or something… or maybe he has something on his mind"

I pretended I didn't hear that.

I continued to watch the fire with all his furious, sudden movements. My eyes stood frozen there. I forgot about everything. I forgot who I was; I forgot I was with them. It was just the fire and me. That was until I heard Yoh's voice.


	5. Some Bodies Are Just Different

**Some Bodies Are Just Different From Others**

**Ren**

"So, Shizuka, are you a shaman?" Yoh asked with a calm voice and a smile

"My powers are sealed." She said in a cold, brief –yet sweet- tone.

"Is that so?" He said. He looked down.

"I'd like to clear out some things. Since I will be with you until the Shaman Fight ends, I guess there's no sense in keeping this from you," She said in the same tone, her face expressionless.

We all waited for her to speak. We were nervous. She was attractive, yet her voice was intimidating.

"I'll start with physical things. I do not need oxygen, I _can _breath, and I do it when I'm around people, but it is not necessary. I don't need to blink. I don't need food or water. I don't need to sleep. And at last, my body is not affected by the weather. My body is practically almost dead, as you can see I'm really pale… grayish, actually."

We all stared at her skin, noticing what she just said. For a brief second, there was silence. I bet we were all thinking this was a joke. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't

"I cannot have emotions, so don't be surprised if one of you die and I don't show any emotion," That was harsh. "And at last, I don't have a soul" We were all shocked. Her tone was the same, as well as her face; Expressionless, brief and cold… yet sweet.

She _must _be kidding.

"Hey, how old do you think we are? Don't try to fool us. At least you could make an effort and try to find a better joke" I said as cold as possible. I was getting annoyed.

Everyone stared at me, including her. We stared at each other for a long time. My face was annoyed. Her face expressionless, yet cold. Her face was getting on my nerves. She was just probably a girl trying to trick us. I was waiting for her expression to change, but it didn't, although I felt mine did. I felt nervous, her staring crept the hell out of me, yet I liked the fact that she was staring at me. Ryu, Horo Horo and Yoh stared at both of us, expecting someone to say something. I tried to speak, but my mouth was locked. I couldn't move, I could barely even breath. I tried to look away, but I couldn't, she justkept staring at me. I just wanted her to say something and see if I could move then. I was pleased.

"Believe what you want, that is none of my business." She said coldly, then she looked away and kept staring at the fire.

I believed her now.

"Soulless monster, what a creep," I muttered to myself. I looked at my side and closed my eyes arrogantly. Then I felt the silence, and eyes staring at me, even hers. Then I realized what I just said. _Crap! _I thought. I looked at her. I felt my face hotter than the usual, hot and cold at the same time. I could feel the blood rushing through my face. All of them except her looked at me disappointed. I felt bad now. _Great. Simply great._

"I- I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"That's fine. It's true after all. Thank you, actually. I was waiting for someone to have enough courage to tell me that." She said coldly. That almost sounded as if _she _was the one apologizing.

She just wanted me to feel worse. Yeah, that was it! She was trying to make me feel even worse than I already did, but I wasn't falling on that trick.

"Please, just ignore him. He has issues when it comes to socializing" Horo Horo said, trying to cheer her up.

"Shut. The hell. Up!" I said, I was just about to rip his head off and toss it into the fire.

"See?" He was trying to make her laugh

There was silence. It got annoying after a while, everybody noticed that, except her. She just kept staring at the fire.

"So… I'm just curious… why don't you have a soul?" Yoh asked her

"Yoh-sama, I don't think it's proper to ask that…" Ryu said

"It's okay to ask that, Ryu. But I'm sorry, there are thing I'm not allowed to talk about," She said.

I was seriously beginning to think she was trying to mess up with our minds. Maybe she's an actress. Yeah, she's an actress. A very good one, I admitted. The more I thought about it, the more curious and annoyed I felt. I glanced at her two or three times. She didn't seem to notice, or maybe she was just ignoring it. The fourth time I did, I didn't look away. Our eyes met for a brief second, and then her gaze looked down at the fire again. I couldn't look away from her, it's like she was holding my gaze. I felt my blood boiling and then rushing to my cheeks. Then I somehow managed to look away.

There was still silence, as if any tiny sound would kill us all immediately. No one talked long enough to make a decent conversation. They just exchanged two or three sentences. She said she would keep an eye on the bonfire while we were asleep. I was about to say she was Yoh's babysitter, not ours, but the weather was cold, and I honestly wanted to sleep near the bonfire without having to worry about it, so I just kept my mouth shut.

She gave everybody a blanket; she even gave one to me, still without offering. She didn't look like she was going to accept a "no", so I just took it. I laid down in the floor and covered my body with it. After a while, I smelled her scent; it was strong, feminine and sweet, you could almost taste it in your mouth. It was quite hard to admit I liked it, it was even addictive, like a drug. Without noticing, I was slowly dragging a part of the blanket near my nose. Her scent became suddenly essential for me; I was even thinking about cutting a piece of it and then keep it. I could hear everybody's heavy breathing now, that made me feel a little better, to know that at least we were alive. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with all of my senses focused on her scent.


	6. Not My Lucky Day

**Not My Lucky Day**

**Ren**

A strong breeze woke me up. I opened my eyes in a rush, and I saw everybody except hergetting up. There was a strong wind around us, getting thicker and thicker, slowly consuming our space.

We tried to use over soul to cut the wind, but it was useless. The wind began to pull us toward itself. I damned it. It began to control my body; I didn't have time to think. It began to suffocate me. I tried to find a way out, I tried to grab something. I found a soft, icy cold, fragile object. It was so cold I could barely even hold on to it, but I managed to do it. I held it a tight as I could with moth of my hands. I opened my eyes a bit, not able to see much, all I saw was an arm. It was _her_ arm.

I realized how fragile and thin the bones felt, and let it go. The wind began to pull me away, but a hand held me and I stopped. I couldn't think, not at all. I closed my eyes, avoiding the wind hitting them. After long seconds, I found myself on the ground covered with dirt. I cleaned myself a bit, especially my face so I was able to see. Everything was clearer than before, still a little misty.

I walked slowly, trying to find something, or at least _someone_. I felt a hand looking for something, it began to touch my chest as if it was trying to guess what it was, as if it belonged to someone who was blind. As the mist disappeared, I saw something brown and long; hair. Then I saw a face, it was pale, deadly actually.

I cursed the wind, I cursed myself, I cursed everyone and everything, and at last I cursed _her._

Being stuck with Horo Horo was something, but being stuck with _her _was something I couldn't really manage. We looked at each other. Her face was cold and expressionless. Nothing had changed at all about her. I was completely annoyed by her face.

"So what now? Where's everybody else?" I asked, expecting her to tell me she knew where the others were.

"I don't know where they might be. In this area there's just you and me." She said in a cold, brief tone.

Dammit. _Dammit._

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like me much. I'll go look for the rest on my own, if you want me to go away," She offered.

Although the offer sounded tempting, I knew that would be selfish, and that it would be best to be together. Anyways, I would have to stand her for a while. I felt kind of bad for myself.

"I don't think splitting is the best Idea. We'll look for the rest… _together," _I forced the word out.

"As you wish," she began to walk. I was now taking seriously that she couldn't have any emotions.

"I… I'm sorry I called you like that last night. I didn't mean to," I apologized.

"It's fine," She said briefly and kept walking

The setting didn't change much; there were just rocks and more rocks.

The temperature was high, I began to feel sweat drops going through my face. I began to swallow more than the usual. I felt the way my head burned. At this rate, I wasn't going to be able to survive. I needed water.

"Here," A familiar voice said and then handed me a bottle of water. I had completely forgotten she was there, and actually it _would _have bothered me that she talked, if I wasn't so thirsty. I wondered if I had just thought out loud. I drank the water, until it was all gone. When I was about to throw it away, she took my wrist with her hand and took the bottle with the other one. She gave me the same cold, creepy look she always gave me. I gave her a surprised look.

"Thank you," I said, blushing. She just looked away. Unlike me, she wasn't bothered by the sun, which was exactly in front of us. There wasn't a reflection of light in her eyes. _Is there any possible way for her to be weirder than she already is? _I thought.

We walked for the longest hour I had lived through. Every second that went through, I was just about to ask her to sit down and rest, but I hesitated. My legs couldn't stand it anymore, my throat couldn't stand the icy cold air that went through my nose, and my whole body was exhausted. I've never felt so weak. There _was _something wrong. I realized two things then; one, Bason wasn't with me anymore, he must be with the rest of the group. Two, there was a shaman here. I stopped to think –and to rest- for a bit. She stopped and looked at me.

"It took you long to realize there was someone else following us and draining your energy. It must be because of the heat," She said. _Brat, _I thought.

But ignoring that, I looked around to see who it was. There was no one here but her, the gigantic rocks, and the sand.

"Tao Ren… when did you become so weak?" A voice said. I turned around, _completely _annoyed. I tried to see all I could, I realized it was Hao.

"Shut up!" I told him

"I suggest you to stand back" As he said that, my body was quickly backing away from them, until it hit a rock. I tried to stand up, but my body didn't respond. I was too tired to try once more, anyways; I didn't really care about what happened to her. I sat there, and then realized _I _wasn't the one controlling _my _body.


	7. AN APOLOGY PLEASE READ

I truly apologize for this, but I cannot continue this fanfic. I won't be able to use this account anymore for personal reasons, I truly wish I could explain, and I'm really sorry for doing this, I reqally wish I could continue this fanfic ): I'm giving away this account to my cousin, since the e-mail to the account was created just for this account and doesn't really belong to anyone. She would like to continue the story, but she doesn't know anything at all about Shaman King.

Again, I'm really sorry about this ):


End file.
